My Blessed Poison
by pureflowersand2684
Summary: Seratina is the daughter of the almighty Great Devourer, the thing is though she's mostly human. See how her life turns out when she is living with the Serpentines and how she coped with them being trapped in tombs. P.S. I really don't believe much time has passed for the Serpentine to be trapped in a Tomb so it's relatively 7 years of captivity. Please R&R!
1. Birth

**PureFlowerSand: Okay, so I have decided to make this a story for my OCs' history because I thought, 'where the hell am I going to fit all this in the other story?' So I'm doing short stories instead. My first OC is Seratina Anacondria, because she is the leader and my favorite out of them all. Don't get me wrong I love all my OCs.**

Speech= "Speech"

Thoughts= _'Thoughts'_

* * *

**My Blessed Poison**

* * *

**Birth~**

* * *

The woman on the bed was trying to catch her breath. She was breathing deeply from all the pain and effort it took to have the little one to come into the world. She dared not try to sleep even though the midwives say that she needed it. She was too worried and scared, worried for the child that was in one of the midwives' hands. Scared for what the child would look like to them.

The three midwives were cleaning the babe that just came to life. To the new mother on the bed, the midwives looked undescribed confused, but not worried in the slightest. They stared at awe at the babe before them. The babe was clean, and the mother looked anxious to hold little one in their hands. One of the midwives carried the babe over to the mother, a smile plastered on her old withered face.

"Congratulations Miss Yuki, it's a healthy baby girl." With that the midwife brought the little bundle to the eager and desperate hands of the mother.

The mother wanted to snatch the child away from the midwife, but her mind kept telling her to hold on to the restraints that was left. Easing the babe into the mother's hand the midwife left the room along with the two others. They had to tell the rest of the family that the mother and her child was fine, but to also tell them to give the rest she and the child deserves. It was hard enough trying to get the baby into the world as it is, but to nearly lose the mother on top of it. She needed rest, and if the family didn't give her that, they might under go further stressing the mother and her daughter.

After the midwives had left, the mother began taking the white blanket away from the child's face. What she saw transfixed her. Her baby was pale, like one of the porcelain dolls she has. The baby had a cute button nose, and rosy cheeks. The mother checked the rest of her daughter's features; five toes on each foot, five fingers on each hand, no tail. She looked like a normal human, not at all what the mother expected. The mother sighed with relief.

_'Maybe this can work'_ This was the mother's thought before she saw the tuft of hair on top of her daughter's hair. She saw the odd color of purple that seem to curl into one. That was not normal, no human has purple hair. Maybe she could explain it might be an old genetic making itself known. Then the mother saw something on the babe's forehead; it seemed to be some sort of odd growth on it. The mother touched it and it was hard as stone; the baby squirmed at the touch and opened her eyes.

The mother's heart froze at the sight of her child's eyes. Red, that was the color; blood-red. But the slitted pupil is what made her scared. The child stared at her mother, cooing for warmth and attention. Her mother started to cry, her black hair shielding her face. She brought her child into a gental but possessive hug. _'I can't keep her, she'll be in danger.'_

The mother started to steel her heart and began to get up. She didn't care if she was weak and still tired. She had to get her child to safer place than here. If the mother's father saw the child, he would more than likely kill the baby. Calling it a monster, a demon child. She can't do that to her child she already loves her too much. She'll have to give her to them, the one that can protect her.

She started dressing and grabbed a basket that could fit her child. It was night, her family and everyone in town are more than likely asleep. It had to be now, this a opportunity she can't miss. For if she did the more likely her child will be discovered. She placed her daughter into the basket wrapped in a white blanket and a quick drawn note placed next to her. She went out of the fancy home of her parents' house and went to the stables. There she picked the horse as black as night to blend within the dark sky.

The journey to the deserts were dangerous, but she had to hurry. She had to get to them, to her daughter's true family, to her father. He's the only one that will actually protect her from the danger that is her family.

She was close, the stone city is just there, Ouroboros. She stopped she couldn't go any further with her horse. If she did the creature would be frightened by the residents. She'll have to be quiet in order to get to her child's father.

As she approached her intense brown eyes surveyed the area that surrounds the city. It keeps surprising her more everytime she set foot. The land was so lush with plants and life, so unlike the vast desert she had crossed to get here. She brought the basket closer to her and silently crossed sandy plains to the ever grassy and stone like city.

She is going to have to careful, she can see two figures guarding one of the entrances. She picked up one of the larger stones near her foot and tossed it to one side of the stone structure so the guards could hear it. The stone made audible clanks catching both the guards attention.

"Did you hear that?"

"Intruder!"

They both went towards where the sound was heard, and left their posts. As quick as she can she dashed through the entrance and began making her way to the large building in the center of the city. She was no more than twenty feet from it when her child started crying. This alerted several nearby guards.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Stop that horrible wailing!"

They began throwing spears and arrows, she managed to dodge most of them. But she had to protect her baby. One of the guards were aiming for the basket holding the child. The woman saw it closing in, but she didn't have time to protect herself and the baby. She did the only thing a protective mother would do; she shielded her daughter from the arrow. It got her on the shoulder and she was now bleeding.

It is as if time had slowed, the mother's side hit hard on the stone ground as the guards all approached her. All was silent, even the child had stopped crying. The silence was unbearable as the woman looked at the people that aimed to hurt her and her child. Scaly beings of many colors on two legs and had two arms, either with slitted or swirling pupils. Their eyes piercing and accusing, bringing their weapons to the point that would prick the woman's skin, but she paid no heed to them. She looked to the basket in her arms, her baby was silent, but why?

All too soon the silence had went and gone. The ground seemed to shake at the ferocity of someone's anger and the stone walls slid away to reveal a giant snake. Glossy scales gleamed dangerously as it slithered out on stone flooring. Fangs shining bright and white, much like the moon itself. Eyes glowing brightly red and slitted on to the scene around it, and a hood spread around it's head like a crown, and a hook at the end of his tail seeming sharp and ready to pierce those that had disturbed his slumber.

His voice was chilling and angry as he addressed the guards. "What issssss going on?"

No one answered, too stunned and afraid to the giant creature before them. The woman also looked, she too was afraid thinking that this wasn't such a good idea after all. She clutched the basket closer to her fearing for the child's life. She took a peek to see if her daughter was okay, but the child wasn't there. Terror struck at her heart, and a familiar cry was heard not to far from where the creature stood.

Everyone's eyes were locked onto the small bundle in white blanket. The creature brought his tongue out to sniff the air. He can smell the fear from the people below and blood. One of the scent was oddly distinct and different from that of the human and the serpentine guards, and the human smelled very familiar but doesn't quite remember where he smelled it before.

He brought his head down and used the end of his tail to unfold the blanket from the wailing baby. He was shocked to find the baby staring at him with slitted red eyes much like his own. He turned to the guards, who had the human woman pinned and had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. He now realizes what was happening, and everything seemed clear.

"Take the human back to the nearby city." He said this all slowly as he wrapped his tail around the baby. "Make sure someone findsssss her and warn her to never come here again."

The guards were once again in shock, the one who is like a god to them is letting a mere human go just like that. And the child he is holding is now protectively wrapped around his coils.

"B-but m-mighty Devourer what about the thing she brought with her?" One of the guards spoke, not quite sure about how to go about all this.

"Are you questioning my motivesssss?" The guards flinched at the cold words of their god, but didn't say any more and began following their deity's words. The woman took one last look at her daughter and the creature and mouthed the words to him 'thank you.'

The creature looked at her, but didn't say a word and just sigh when they were out of his sight. He saw the basket and put the child down in the basket. He saw the note and read it, sighing again of what his people are going to think when after he tells his generals.

He took another look at the baby girl in his coils, and then he decided it wasn't going to matter. The girl will be loved, whether it is by everyone or just him, her father.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. After all, what kind of father would I be if I didn't."

He went inside his dome and coiled around his daughter. She cooed and looked so innocent. Just like a little princess.

"Well, I wassssss never aware of your name. Must not have one. Your going to need one, something that would be respectable and that from our clan." He began to hum and saw as his little girl began to drift into sleep. "I know, Seratina. Your name is now Seratina, perfect for a little princess." After a few more minutes the creature and his little princess drifted to silent sleep.

* * *

**PureFlowerSand: Okay, that's the one of five chapters for the short story of Sertina's life story. Next one is where Seratina is Three! Please Review! I love opinions! Also please read my other fic, The Dark Priestesses.**


	2. Suprise!

**PureFlowerSand: This chapter was quite funny in my perspective, but then again you people have different taste in humor. I also thank **_**paranoiac666 **_**for following and favoriting!**

**My Blessed Poison**

**3 years later~**

It was another hot day in the city of Ouroboros, but most of the serpentines preferred to stay outside and bathe in the sunshine. Across the city, a large cylinder-shaped stone building decorated in five colored coordinated curtains displayed in a fashion were it is equaled out and showed that no matter which way you look at it all of them could be the center as you circled the building. Purple, orange, green, blue, and red, all of which with the same symbol; a snake circling upon itself and eating its own tail.

Inside the building was decorated with beautiful interior of pillars, curtains, and statues of old and new powerful serpentines alike. In the center was a round table sitting five stone chairs; all of which are occupied with serpentines that unlike the citizens have long serpent like tails. These represented their status as generals of each tribe and all of them followed every order of the Great Devourer himself, who was actually curled around the other end of the building towering over almost everything inside.

The Fangpyre general had dominating colors of red and white scales. He had long white fangs, but one of them was chipped and no longer was of any use. He also had scars running along chest and belly making it look like there was a protruding Xs there. He held his staff proudly like many around him and kept his head held high as he glared his golden eyes at the other generals around him, especially the general of the Hypnobrai.

The Hypnobrai general was shorter than his fellow generals, but this did not make him weak by all means. His scales were polished with blue and yellow, and like many Hypnobrais have a hood with yellow swirls. Yellow and blue fabric covered his torso and chest and his red swirling eyes glared at the Fangpyre General with the same intensity.

The Constrictai general was more or less bored and picked fights with the other generals because it entertained him when his blood starts pumping with adrenaline with a good fight. His black and orange scales were rigged and his spiked horns sharp as a sword. He had many scars along his face, arms and chest, showing off how much he loved to battle. His golden-red eyes splayed much fire burning with intensity as that of the sun.

The Venomari general was ever the more tempered one of them, anything you say or do that is wrong in his four acid colored eyes would have him snapping his fangs and spitting poison at you. His similar acid and lime green colored scales are that of a murky swamp. His spikes were small, but if you were to stab your finger or any part of your skin on them.

The Anacondria general was more silent and only gave glares when his tribe people or himself is mentioned in any of the bouts the generals have. He was a thing of elegance with his purple and black scales and diamonds protruding from his head and chest. His long neck set high to maintain an air of importance. His cyan eyes were cold as ice, but had a seductive influence about them.

The Great Devourer was not in the best of moods. His dark green and black scales shined in the light of the room, his blood-red eyes closed in annoyance. He hated the fact that he had to lay here and listen to his generals insult each other. He hated the fact that the humans were becoming bolder in attacking his city and the citizens. He also hated the fact that he was missing the time to spend with his daughter, who just turned three today.

_'I must not eat them. I must not eat them.' _He kept chanting in his head. His generals were always insulting each other, and always insinuating that their tribe is the best. The Hypnobria and Fangpyre being the worst of them, always spitting venom at each other when one of them even looks at the other funny. The only one that keeps to themselves is the Anacondria, but that's because he's the most cunning one of them all. Always finding ways to undermine the others, but also to make sure that his god doesn't eat him because of the constant feuds between the tribes. He was also like an advisor to his god.

There was a crash, making everything go silent. Everyone in the room looked to the source and finds one of the guards of the entrance face flat on the ground. The guard lifts his head and lifts his clawed finger up and points to the curtain to his right in the room. They all look, but nothing indicated that anything was there. They turned their glares at the shaking guard, who jaws had dropped and was scared for his life.

"Tell me now, why you had the gall to intrude in our meeting?" The Venomari general spat as the guard continued to shake and stare at the curtain some more.

"Sh-she was just there-!" The guard was stammering as he continued to look between the space of the curtain and the generals as well as their god.

"And who pray tell, is it that you are speaking about?" The Hypnobrai general asked with some form of sarcasm.

"Uncle Hippo..." said someone beside the Hypnobria general, who squeaked in fear when he saw no one beside him.

"What sorcery is thisssss!" "Did you hear that?" "Did someone just call Hypno a Hippo?" "I'm _not _a hippo!" "Someonesssss got my tail!" Everyone was in a panic and somewhat freaked out, that is until they heard giggling. They all turned to the source, but still saw no one. That is until it appeared in front of them, giving all of them fright.

There stood a little human looking girl with long violet hair that swished from side to side and has bangs that are like fangs. She was wearing a long sleeve dress that reaches down to her knees. Her pale skin seemed to glow with health. The features that weren't normal though was a jem on the girl's forehead that was currently a bright yellow color, the white gleaming scales around the girl's neck, and the red eyes that were slitted to that like the other snakes around her.

The girl giggled some more when looking at the shocked faces of the serpentines around her. She ended her cheerful state when she looked in the stern eyes of the Great Devourer. Even though the Great Devourer had a stern exterior outside, he too was very surprised that this girl just up and appeared like the Anacondria who has the power of invisibility.

"It seems she's developing some of the Serpentine powers, but why now of all times?" The Anacondria general said to get rid of the silence that surrounded the building.

The little girl turned to the general and gave a wide smile showing off her two small fangs and human like teeth. "Today be my birthday, Uncle Pythe!"

"It is, isn't it? That would mean you're three today, correct?" Pythe said as he saw the girl smile and nod enthuastically in conformation. Her hair was waving all around at the move.

"Seratina, didn't I tell you to stay underground?" The Great Devourer asked the girl who was now pouting. Her gem was now a dark blue, showing her emotion that she was apparently sad.

"But it is boring down there. And I want daddy with me, like he promised." Seratina said with accusation at the giant snake that she just called her dad.

The Great Devourer slightly winced at that, but enough to where it was noticable infront of the others. It was true, only he and his daughter live underground, he simply too big for him to freely manuever around outside in the city. He could shape shift if he wanted to, but he had to stay the powerful, intimidating god that people know him as. But when it came time to rise up to the surface to have his meeting with his generals he would have to leave his daughter alone down there. But it was for her protection, not everyone was as accepting of the girl like his generals who she sees them like her uncles. And he did promised to spend time with her during her birthday, but apparently the meeting was held longer than expected, again. Otherwise why would his daughter come up here to risk her own safety.

"I'm sorry, princess. But you're going to have to wait a little longer the meeting is going on longer than expected." The Great Devourer explained and watched as his daughter's face gave out a sad look. The other generals looked a bit sad too. They didn't mean to take forever in their meetings. The Constrictai general than slithered up to the girl and patted her on the shoulder as he looked up to his god.

"My mighty one, if it's okay maybe Seratina can stay until it's time to end the meeting?" The Constrictai general was a bit nervous about this. It reminded him of the time when the Great Devourer told him about his daughter and they day they met her.

In all honesty, the generals were not exactly sure how they would go about a child of their god being half human. At first they were livid that their god could do something like that, after many days though they began to think about everything. Some of even thought the child was going to be hideous. The only one that didn't voice in his own opinions on the matter was Pythe, the Anacondria General. Then again that snake used his brains unlike most snakes.

When they finally met the little girl however their thought changed dramatically. She was small in comparison to that of a normal serpentine, but then again they were born as hatchlings. None of the Serpentine were actually birthed right out of the mother's womb. They saw many features that would be considered human if you took out the fact that she had the red eyes that were like a snakes and the purple hair that can _move._ Their first thought was that she actually sorta looked cute and adorable. Or was it just him? He doesn't recall, but eventually all the generals ended up caring for the girl. Though she still has trouble pronouncing Hypno's name right.

The Great Devourer looked to his daughter then back to his generals. He sighed in defeat before he pronounced, "Alright, she can stay, but I'm holding you accountable if she gets into trouble. Is this perfectly clear, General Slither?"

"Yes. Perfectly clear, my mighty one." Slither said before guiding her to his seat and had her sit down while he stayed standing up.

A half an hour has passed and now everyone was about to go about and do their own business. Seratina looked to the generals and waved good bye as she adressed them. "Bye Uncle Pythe, Uncle Slither, Uncle Vemo, Uncle Issa, Uncle Hippo!"

The generals all snickered as they left in this order, Anacondria, Constrictai, Venomari, Fangpyre, and Hypnobrai. "It'sssss Hypno! Hypno! Not hippo!" Explained the now embarassed Hypnobrai general.

"Now that isssss done and over with, let usssss be on our way." The Great Devourer lowered his head and scooped up the small girl, emitting a squeal of glee from her. He turned his body around and glided himself to a giant hole in the ground.

Easing his way inside they brought themselves to a massive interior of rock and marble. All was decorated with plush cushion, a giant hot spring, and colorful curtains. The Great Devourer slid the girl off onto the giant cushion so not to hurt her with the landing. The Great Devourer sighed when he realized his daughter was fast asleep. He went to his own cushion in the room and curled himself up for a nap. For when he wakes up, his daughter will more than likely want to do something for her birthday.

**Next Chapter-**

**4 years later~**

"Great Devourer, I think it's time to discussssss a few things about the future of your daughter." This was spoken by none other than Pythe, the Anacondria general. They were currently in a meeting with the others, who was quite surprised by his own general's bluntness .

The Great Devourer widened his eyes, also quite surprised, before narrowing his eyes at the mention of his daughter. "Oh, and what do you have in mind, General Pythe?"

Pythe only took a few seconds before answering, choosing his words wisely as he spoke. "I was thinking for your daughter's well being and safety. She is at that age in which she should start her training. Also, I would think it be a good chance to train with her suitorsssss, so she may decide on who she likesssss in the future when she becomes queen of the Serpentinesssss."

**PureFlowerSand: I decided to give you guys a sneak peek into the next chapter. Next chapter will see Seratina more grown up and begin her training as to protect herself for the future. We'll also have more explanations on 'who' her future suitors are and what's going on in the Serpentine City. There will be some tragedy in the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	3. Curiosity Part 1

**PureFlowerSand: I thank you all who had read my story! But I would also like to give a special thanks to **_**Paranoiac666**_** for giving me my first review on the story. And for those of you who are reading this, I have a special treat! This is an **_**extremely **_**loooooong chapter. I mean holy moly that's a lot of pages! Anyway enjoy reading and please review for me, I like opinions! Or criticism! But I don't do flames! -_-**

**Audience: JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!**

**PFS: O_O what can I say I like to jibber-jabber!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Part 1 Curiosity**

* * *

**4 years later~**

* * *

"Great Devourer, I think it's time to discussssss a few things about the future of your daughter." This was spoken by none other than Pythe, the Anacondria general. They were currently in a meeting with the others, who was quite surprised by his own general's bluntness.

The Great Devourer widened his eyes, also quite surprised, before narrowing his eyes at the mention of his daughter. "Oh, and what do you have in mind, General Pythe?"

Pythe only took a few seconds before answering, choosing his words wisely as he spoke. "I was thinking for your daughter's well-being and safety. She is at that age in which she should start her training. Also, I would think it be a good chance to train with her suitorsssss, so she may decide on who she likesssss in the future when she becomes queen of the Serpentinesssss."

The Great Devourer only narrowed his eyes further. He remembered about a few years ago when his Generals gave an idea about the Serpentines and Seratina's future. The rival between the tribes were getting worse, the more the years seem to pass the more the Serpentines go against each other. This is when General Pythe came with the idea that Seratina could be the one to truly stop the feud between the tribes. He suggested that in order to properly do this is if they can get Seratina to befriend each one of their next lines to take up as Generals of the tribes and possibly find a mate as well.

You should have seen the whole incident play as the Generals all agreed and kept promising that their next promising Generals would be chosen as Seratina's mate. Then there was the whole mess after that, when the Great Devourer went ballistic and nearly ate General Issa and Slither. Ever since then, the Generals were _really_ careful on what they say in front of their God about the mate thing. But that didn't stop them from planning. You see it was mostly blood line that decides who the next General will be, which means that it was either a son or a nephew that gets special training. And now that Seratina was 7 she would have to train with the next line of Generals.

The Great Devourer wanted to sigh with great irritation, but that would be ungodly in the eyes of his subjects so instead he just closed his eyes and said the cursed words. "Fine, she will start her training tomorrow at dawn. But I will be there for the morning training, and if your kin so much as bruises my daughter consequencessssss will be met." With that he slithered down his hole, unable to hear the soft sighs of relief from the Generals as he left.

Down in caverns of his underground home his little girl was reading and practicing her penmanship with one of the blank paper scrolls. The scroll she was holding was the History of the Serpentines volume III, she was quite interested, but sometimes a few words would stump her and she had to go look it up in the other scrolls splayed about. With each new word she found she would write it down with its definition and if she found it again just look it up in what she wrote. This had helped her immensely with her studies.

Upon sensing her father back in their underground home, she dropped what she was doing and ran towards her father with a gleeful smile. Try as she might she couldn't wrap her arms all round her father's scaly neck, but was happily content when her father wrapped his coils around her in a hug.

"Daddy, how was the meeting? They didn't give you a hard time again, did they?" His daughter giggled with humor in her ruby red eyes. She has grown taller, her violet hair was longer and the gem on her forehead was shining a bright yellow. Her clothing style hasn't changed much; she still wears a silky white dress that went down to her knees. But she does have some added accessories that made her even more darling. She wore golden bangles on her wrists, two golden earrings were added on, and she wore a golden snake band curling around her upper left bicep and triceps. Her fangs had grown longer and were almost protruding out of her mouth as she smiled sweetly.

The Great Devourer chuckled for a minute at his daughter's antics, "No, they didn't give me a hard time." His face then became to merit a frown as he recalled the last bit that he discussed with the Generals. "Though I do have something that I am in need to inform you, princessssssss."

Curious the girl raised her eyebrows and gave a cute tilt of her head. "What is it dad? Am I finally going to have 'the talk'?"

The Great Devourer was about to speak when the last question finally registered in his mind. His face turned blank, his own thoughts circling around the last question. After a moment of awkward silence his face turns to livid rage. _'WHO TOLD HER ABOUT _THAT_?!'_

"Daddy, are you okay? Your face looks weird." To emphasis her point she started to make the same look. Squinting her eyes and scrunching up her nose as well as baring her teeth in a vicious snarl.

Calming a bit, the giant snake took a breath and let it out slowly. He'll have to deal with this later. "Yesssssss, I'm fine. But what I wanted to tell is that tomorrow morning you'll be starting training."

"Training, you mean like learning to become a fighter?"

"Well, not only that. But to also become more of a leader in the future, for you are to become a queen someday. This is also to prepare you for when it comes time to defend yourself and the rest of the Serpentinessssss, for they are to become your loyal subjectsssssss." He had purposely avoided the whole thing about the suitors, and the fact that she'll one day be mates with one of them.

"So, does that mean I can finally go outside and interact with others?" Seratina was sparkling with excitement.

"Yesssssss, but you'll be watched over by the Tribessssss' Generalssssss. I should also mention that this sort of training is for the future Generalssssss that will be taking over when the time comesssssss. You'll be training with them." The last was said with a sneer, but Seratina must not have realized her father's anger for she was now jumping with so much joy you wonder if she would bounce off the walls.

"Yes! I finally get to go out!" Seratina was jumping up and down on her dad's coils, but he doesn't feel anything but a slight pressure.

"If I remember correctly, I believe we have been out before."

"But we never went outside while during the day. It was always during the night when there is hardly anybody awake." Seratina began to pout a bit and her gem turned green.

"Oh? Then you can perhapssssss explain to me why you tend to sneak off whenever I'm away."

Seratina stared up at him in shock then she flushed with embarrassment as her gem turned a pretty pink. "How did you find that out?" She asked sheepishly as she found a sudden interest to study the toes of her feet.

"I have been given several reportssssss of a human girl with long purple hair being seen wondering around the city. Seratina, did you really believe you can go exploring without being seen by at least one of the many citizenssssss of our city?"

"But I thought I was invisible."

"Seratina, powerssssss such as invisibility, hypnosisssssss, and shape shifting has limitssssss. Overusing it can cause exhaustion to the user, and for someone as young as you can only use it for so long before you collapse." As he said all this he brought his little to the top of his head and headed to the cushions in the far corner. "Now get some rest you'll be starting your training with few of the Generalssssss as well as meeting some new … _acquaintancesssssss._" The word was practically forced passed his lips, but his daughter didn't notice the change in her father's demeanor, she though was surprised that she was going to meet more serpents that weren't her dad, Generals, or some of the guards.

This made her a bit more excited, and the sooner she went to sleep the sooner she'll meet her possible new friends.

* * *

**~ The Next Day**

* * *

For Seratina, she was excited and nervous; excited because she'll be going outside and meeting new serpents to socialize, nervous because she was meeting new serpents. In fact her mind was in a jumble as she getting ready to start her first day of training.

'_I'm going outside! I'm going to meet more serpents! I hope they're friendly! What if they don't like me?' _She was currently washing herself in the spring water in one of the cave tunnels. She relaxed as the steam washed away her fears as well as soothes her skin and the scales surrounding her neck and collar bone. She quickly got out and wrapped herself around with a white robe and treaded her way towards another section of tunnels to get to her wardrobe. Out of her peripheral vision she sees her father with a scary looking face on.

'_Dad seems grumpy today. I hope dad doesn't eat anybody.'_ Those thoughts were quickly replaced with others as she went through the decorative wooden dresser. _'I wonder what the serpents are like. What should I wear? The white dress, the white dress, or the white dress?' _Seratina went through her clothing, seeing nothing but white dresses. She finally finds something that was not dress related. _'I should just wear the white shirt with the white pants and bindings for my feet.'_

'_I hear that I'm going to be training in Uncle Slither's Pits.' _She was now dressed and heading towards the fruit bowl in one of the main tunnels connected to her bed chambers. She was combing her hair, which was really painful to do. Her hair was somehow connected to her body in a sense; she somehow feels things through her hair. It reminded her that awful experience when she tried to get her hair cut, the pain was unbearable.

'_I should go with the apple today for breakfast, and maybe bring some bread and cheese for lunch.'_ The fruit bowl had a wide range of choices with fruits, cheese and some meat which Seratina avoided most of the time. She grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the cheese and the bread. Placing them in the crook of her arm she jogged to another different tunnel until she came across her father waiting for her. Giving a warm smile she walked up to the giant serpent, who then scooped her up onto his head. _'Dad seems like he's growing again. I can barely reach his snout anymore.'_

"I'm going to be dropping you off near Slither'ssssss Pitssssss. Do you have your lunch?" Her father asked as they made their way out into a nearby hole.

"Yes, daddy!"

"Do you remember what to do if any of otherssssss harm in a way that is not part of the training?"

"Something about 'kicking them where the sun doesn't shine?'"

"What!? No, I meant the other one! I can't believe she heard that." That last statement was muttered, but Seratina could still hear it.

"Oh, you mean where I go and scream for one of my Uncles?"

"Yessssss, that one." If Seratina didn't know any better she would of thought she heard a more slight edge to those words.

They finally exited out of a covered hole and slithered away near what looked to be an arena with high walls and steps. A large statue of her father was sitting between two smaller snakes statues, inside her father's statue were the famous FangBlades, one for each tribe except for the Anacondrias'. The Anacondrias' keep their FangBlade with their general, who later passes it down to the next general when the time is right. The other four however stay with the statue, this keeps the venom flowing.

"Seratina, I must be heading off. Don't forget what I told you and make sure you stay safe." Tilting his head the Great Devourer let his daughter slide off his snout. "I might be back late. If this happens, hide inside the statue. There are stairssssss in the back, and don't be messing with the FangBladesssss."

"Okay, I'll see you later then daddy. Take care!" Seratina called out as her father slithered his way back inside the hole nearby.

Seratina slowly turned herself back to the Slither Pits and treaded her way inside one of the many opening gaps between the walls. The sun was just rising and illuminating the vast desert and oasis of the city Ouroboros. She can hear the voices inside the arena and couldn't help but peak through the corners before making her presence known.

Off to the left side of her vision she could see her Uncles lined up on one side of a wall, and in the center of the arena stood five serpents that she was to be training with. Most of them look like the smaller versioned replicas of the Generals, all except the one with the white and orange scales and the snake with two heads. _'I never saw a two-headed serpent before!'_

Right now they seemed to be circling each other in the center of the arena, it was strange to Seratina since she never saw anyone fight before. Okay, she has seen a verbal fight between her Uncles, but never a physical one.

Each of the snakes (except the Generals) was holding Bo staffs, each one holding them across their bodies with both hands. The white and orange scaled Constrictai began the fight by crossing his right to the mini-Vemo (Venomari General), using the Bo staff to twist the other's Bo out of his hands leaving him defenseless as he jabbed another hit to the snakes abdomen. Mini-Vemo cringed in pain before he fell to the ground, clutching the sore area and hissing curses at the Constrictai the whole way.

Without realizing it the Constrictai was hit in the back by a Mini-Hypno and then tripped with the Bo staff as the Constrictai was trying to regain his balance. With quick motion, Mini-Hypno quickly unarmed the Constrictai making him lose the fight as well.

Hearing a cry Mini-Hypno quickly turned and defended himself against the Mini-Issa as their Bo staffs made a loud clunk when force came into contact with the other. The two stared at each other with hatred before they pushed themselves away and charged toward each other, unaware that there was still another opponent coming towards them. The other two defeated snakes, after getting over the pain and the loss just watched lazily at the scene as if they know what happens next.

The Mini-Issa and the Mini-Hypno were engaged in a heated battle as one would hit the other with intentional harm instead of the harmless sparing that the other were engaging in. It was only a few moments that they were staring at each other with pure hate and now they are both seeing the sky on their backs in confusion. Apparently when they again charging at each other the Mini-Pythe brought his Bo staff down and tripped them, their surprise must have made them drop their staffs because they were no longer in their hands when they turned to see the Mini-Pythe smirk at them. He was the only one left standing on the tiled spiraled arena.

The Generals were watching, most of their heads shaking in clear disappointment, all except General Pythe who was watching the scene with a smirk of his own, almost identical to that of Mini-Pythe. Seratina kept staring at all of them in awe. _'Is this, what training is?'_ The fluent motions of the fight; strength, stealth, force, and just plain graceful (and ungraceful) motion astounded her. She was impressed by it all, and couldn't help but clap her hands together in anticipation.

The clap echoed off the walls and into the inner-ears of the serpents inside the Slither Pits, making their heads turn to the source. Each one had a dumbfounded look on their face, taking in that Seratina was watching the whole time. They just kept staring, that is until the white and orange scaled Constrictai grabbed a nearby discarded Bo and came charging right towards her. Everyone witnessing this all had a delayed reaction; the Generals just stared for moment before they took action into slithering towards Seratina and the Constrictai. The other serpents just stared until they saw the others heading toward the charging Constrictai, and began to follow example.

Seratina was startled when the Constrictai started charging toward her, she almost didn't react in time when the Bo staff came swinging by her head. Luckily she was able to dodge and had the Constrictai slightly off balanced giving her enough time to run further away from him. The Constrictai was about to charge towards her again, but he tackled into the sandy dirt by Generals Issa and Slither.

"You fool! Do you realize what you nearly have done?" General Issa shouted as he and Slither got up and restrained the Constrictai. Everyone was gathering around and the younger serpents would look confused as they stared between the two Generals holding down one of the students and the small girl who was now hiding behind General Pythe.

"But there's a human within the city, we must get rid of it before it goesssss and tellsssss any other humansssss of any knowledge it has gathered within our wallsssss!" This received a slap for the younger Constrictai in the back of the head from General Slither as he glared at him.

"I knew I should have chosen your cousin. Either you straighten up your act, otherwise I will have no chose but to take you out of thisssss training and put your cousin in your stead." General Slither commanded the younger Constrictai.

"But the human-!"

"You're even more blind than I thought; take a closer look at her." Still in that commanding voice he turned the young Constrictai's neck towards the girl who was still hiding behind General Pythe.

General Pythe took the young girls hand and slowly brought her out from behind her. All the younger serpents also took a closer look at her because they don't understand either. Taking a glance that they haven't before made them do a double take and widen their eyes at the supposed 'human' before them.

Seratina just stood there awkwardly as the snakes before her gaped at her features; blood red eyes with cat-like slits for pupils, long purple hair that impersonates a snake's tail as it moves all on its own with no help from the girl or any fraction of wind, the white scales that shine around her neck and collarbone, a gem that looked like it was embedded on her head, and two small but sharp fangs protruding from her upper lip. These weren't the features of a human they have heard so much about, but there was a mix of it.

The silence seemed to stretch as the serpents kept staring at her. Seratina had enough and hid behind General Pythe once more. General Pythe coiled his tail around the girl's shoulder to comfort her, this really surprised one of the younger serpents, Mini-Pythe, who was able to see the action.

"Now do understand neonate*, you either show her respect or I'll shall treat you like a hatchling and send you home." General Slither let go of the young Constrictai's neck. "Now introductions are in order. Line up!"

Upon command the younger serpents stood lined horizontally in front of their superiors and Seratina was once again brought out in front of them.

"Starting from your right state your name and statusssss. Go." General pointed to the young Venomari to start.

"Acidicusssss, 13 yearsssss old, General in Training, and son of General Vemo."

Next was the young Hypnobrai. "Slitheraa, 12 yearsssss old, General in Training, and nephew of General Hypno."

The young Constrictai that tried to kill Seratina. "Nagaruisssss, 13 yearsssss old, General in Training, and son of General Slither."

The young two-headed Fangpyre. "Fangtom… 11 yearsssss old… General in Training… and grandson of General Issa."

Last, but not least the young Anacondria. "Pythor, 13 yearsssss old, General in Training, and son to General Pythe."

Learning all their names, and finding out they are related to the very serpents that she calls her Uncles was very surprising to Seratina. All the times she had talked to them they never once mentioned anyone that they were related to. Not only that, she was also surprised she was going to be training with those that a bit older than her.

"Good, now I would like to introduce all of you to Seratina, she will be training with all of you from today forwardsssss. She'sssss going to have to learn the get use to some of the basicsssss first before she can move on to-" General Slither was once again interrupted by Nagaruis.

"Wait, what do you mean she is training with usssss? What makes her a… a… a _halfa_* so special?" Nagaruis demanded which brought on silence.

"I guess you really do want your cousin Skalidor to take your place. Because this is more than enough times that you have constantly driven my patience with you. Not only have you gone against my ordersssss in respecting your training partner, but you have constantly disrespected me." General Slither then pointed to one of the exits and started hissing at the neonate. "Go. When I get back, we are going to have a long talk about respecting others."

Nagaruis gave an angry huff and stomped heavily out of the Pits. General Pythe was the one who broke the silence.

"Now that that is taken care of, we can get back to training. Boys, you shall continue training while I and the other Generals need to have Seratina go through the endurance test, before she can be able to train with the rest of you." No body argued and went to the opposite sides of the Pit.

"Now Seratina let's see what your strengths and weaknesses, so we may improve in what you lack. We know this is only your first and you may be sore after this, but if we continue doing this day by day it gradually get better and seem like nothing."

* * *

**~Several Hours Later~**

* * *

Seratina was now more tired and sore than she has ever been in her life. Her Uncles did not hold back when it came down to her training. She could swear up and down that her bones were now made of jelly. She stretched, jumped, lifted, crouched, and ran all over the Pits. It didn't help either that the serpents she'll be training with were staring at her while she did it. It made self-conscious, especially when that Nagaruis character insulted her by calling her a _halfa_. She might not know what that word meant, but she knew from how he used it meant that it was a deliberate insult.

The sun was rising to its near peak in the cloudless sky, from what Seratina can guess it was close to noon. How much longer is she going to keep this up, she was panting from exhaustion. Her prayer was answered when her Uncles called for a break, and that it was time to have some lunch. Though she did groan inwardly when she heard that they would get back to training when it was over. Not wanting to waste her time she trudged over to where she had left her lunch in a shades corner and trudged right back to her Uncles. She was fixing to sit down with them when Uncle Issa stopped her.

"Neonate, why don't you go and eat with the other serpentsssss and get to know them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind someone new to sit with them."

Seratina frowned when the rest of her Uncles agreed with him, but did what they wished and headed off towards where the other serpents were at. They all seem to stiffen at her approach, but didn't protest when she sat down near them. It was all very uncomfortable to both her and the serpents who sat in a semi-circle in the order much like they did this morning, but Nagaruis wasn't there. She took a spot between the two-headed Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai. She did this because unlike most snakes that only tolerated the other, these two tribes tend to fight constantly that it was close to near deadly in her aspect. If her Uncles were any indication to that, they practically want to choke each other.

Surprisingly, the two-headed Fangpyre, Fangtom, spoke to her. "Your name isssss… Seratina, correct?"

Seratina stared at the snake in surprise, not only was the serpent talking to her, but both the heads were. It was if they shared one mind instead of two, plus one of the heads seems to sound gruffer than the other one. After a moment she answered.

"Yes."

"What can you tell… usssss about yourself?" Fangtom asked with curiosity.

"Well, what is it you want to know?"

"What isssss with…your hair? Isssss it…really moving like…a snake'sssss tail?" Fangtom went to try and touch it, but due to Seratina's shyness her hair moved away from him.

"Yes, it moves on how I react to the situation, same goes for the gem on my head that somewhat acts like a mood ring." _'Why did I just say that? Now everyone will know how I feel by the changes of the color!'_ Seratina blushed and her gem turned a bright pink telling everyone around her that she was embarrassed.

"So, what tribe are you from?" Asked Acidicus, also wanting to know about her.

"Huh? Tribe?" Seratina was confused by this question. As far as she knows she wasn't part of any tribe at all.

"I say she'sssss from the Anacondria, seeing that she has their color." Slithraa started getting into the conversation.

"But I haven't seen this girl before in our district." Pythor said with his eyes narrowing as he gave a critical look over of the girl _'Would explain a bit though…'_

"I know!...She could show usssss…which type of power…Or poison she hasssss!... That would help us… Identify which Tribe she'sssss in!" Exclaimed Fangtom as he looked expectantly at Seratina, who looked even more confused than before.

"I'm not sure what it is you serpents are talking about, but I can tell you that I have no poison and I don't belong in any of the tribes." Seratina said as she took a bite of her bread, and swallowed. "Though I do have some powers, I'm still trying to control them."

"Wait you don't have poison?!" Acidicus said in shock, then an overly disappointed look crossed his face as well as Fangtom's. But then he jumped his head back up when he registered the last statement. "What do you mean by powers?"

"Well I often become invisible, but I also have hypnosis. Though for hypnosis, well, I only really used it that one time…" Seratina said with a faraway look on her face as she was remembering something from way back.

The Serpents were all staring at her with shock. Two powers in the Serpentine Tribes were unheard of, even for those that are halfas. They were about to question further, but the Generals seemed to deem it time to back to training.

* * *

**~ Another few hours passed~**

* * *

Seratina was actually happy that the training has come to a close and she can finally be able to relax. The others had already left, leaving Seratina by herself. She had to climb up the steps of her father's statue.

She walked up slowly thinking about her day, she learned many things about the serpents and what they thought about her father. Apparently they believe the statue was her father, sleeping until the day has come for the Serpentine to need him. She was going to correct them, but Pythe stopped her. No one outside of the Generals and the Future King and Queen and the guards of the Serpentine were to know about where her father was. Mostly due to the belief that the Tribes would demand to see her father, and that it might create chaos and fear when they see the true size of him.

She understood, and listening to the stories about her father was quiet interesting from those that don't know of his true existence. It was still quite laughable when they believe her father the statue. When they are able to finally see his true height they just might faint.

As she was walking up the steps she heard voices, one of them was quite familiar. It was Fangtom and he was talking to another serpent. I slowed the pace to where I almost walked completely inaudible and turned myself invisible. After the last time I appeared unannounced, I was nearly killed, so better safe than sorry. I started listening in as I tried to stay invisible and silent as possible.

"What did you do for training thisssss time?"

"We just did… another sparing session. But you will… never believe what I'm about… to tell you!"

"Oh, and what isssss it exactly will I not believe?"

"Nagaruisssss had finally…angered the Generals. He'sssss more than… than likely no longer… a part of the running for general!"

"Really?! It'sssss about time, that serpent has been getting on everyone'sssss nervesssss! So, who's replacing him? Also, how did he end up getting kicked out? Don't spare the gruesome details."

The serpent sounded excited and a bit smug in Seratina's opinion. She was just peeking through the top of the steps when she saw Fangtom and a…_Hypnobrai!_ Seratina in her shock released her control on invisibility and was staring incredibly at the two chattering snakes that appear to be good friends.

"It'sssss more than likely… that his cousin will replace him… he has excellent strength. But I can't… really tell you about-!" Fangtom stopped when he looked over to the steps to see Seratina gawking at them. The Hypnobrai also looked over and stared wide eyed, before narrowing his eyes.

"What in the world are you doing here?" He hissed as he was about to lung at Seratina, but Fangtom thankfully blocked his path.

"Wait…Skalesssss... Don't!" This made the Hypnobrai stop, and Fangtom gently brought Seratina the rest of the way up the stairs and into the view of the two snakes.

"This is Seratina…she'sssss the reason why…Nagaruisssss was kicked out. She'sssss also training with the rest… of the usssss, though we have to…figure out why." Fangtom said as tries to relax Skales as he explained the events during training.

Skales just kept staring at Seratina and his friend Fangtom perplexed as the story continued. After everything was done being explained, Skales just stared at Seratina with contemplative eyes before reaching out his clawed hands to Seratina. Seratina in turn looked confused before reaching out her own hand to him.

"Anybody that isssss able to get rid of Nagaruisssss isssss considered a friend in my opinion." He shook her hand in his briefly, before letting it go. Seratina smiled up in return.

Skales then narrowed his eyes again, but it was less threatening. "Now the question is, what are you doing up here?"

* * *

**Pureflowersand: Okay, this is part 1 of Chapter 3. I thought to make finish up this chapter, but I kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter so part 2 will have to wait. Also, I think I'm going to stop with the ssssss from now on; it's getting really annoying with the red squiggles showing up every time I do that! Now for definitions!**

**Halfa: Is usually reserved for a snake with two parents from different tribes. It is considered an insult, and nobody situates themselves with them.**

**Neonate: It's basically child for snake.**

**Serpents: Boys or male snakes.**

**Naga: Female snake, or mother snake. (This will come later)**

**Nagaruis: Mama's Boy! (Thought I should mention that)**

**Anyway, many of you must of already noticed that Nagaruis being well, a **_**meanie bambini slovenly**_**. That's because he's the antagonist in this story. So, this isn't the last time we'll be seeing him.**


End file.
